1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable cleaning device which is partially to totally water soluble or disintegratable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cleansing apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to destroy, neutralize and inhibit the growth of harmful microorganisms in toilet bowls and the like. Typically the apparatus is a brush mounted on the distal end of a plastic shaft. However, upon completion of the cleaning of the toilet bowl with the brush, the user has heretofore been confronted with the problems of how to clean the brush; where to clean the brush; where to store the brush; all without the inherent transmission of infectious organisms. A need therefore exists for a cleaning device which eliminates the need for cleaning the device while minimizing storage requirements.
Numerous innovations for toilet brushes have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.